


A Feeling of Permanence

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: A Study in Soulbonds (Unrelated Works) [15]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Sometimes you have to defy the odds in order to be happy.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: A Study in Soulbonds (Unrelated Works) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	A Feeling of Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on something longer and darker but for now have this mini OS.

“I looked into designs and I thought a lot about it. I almost made it a surprise but I wanted to run it by you before making such a decision.”

Bruce nodded, waiting for Hal to say more. The latter pushed an open copybook towards him. “Tattoos' ideas” the page read. Bruce's name was written in different sizes, orientations and styles all over the page.

It was reminiscent of the name on Hal’s neck and the one on Bruce’s back. They had been together for nearly five years, and the names on their skin had faded as their relationships with their soulmates had, but they were still there, taunting them in some way. 

It was hard to get used to it, but after a while they kind of have. Not everybody ended up in a healthy, loving couple relationship with their soulmates. Sometimes you made a different call, and Bruce and Hal had. 

Hal was now waiting for Bruce’s approval. The man laughed. Hal crossed his arms on his chest and his lover kissed him softly as an apology. 

“I thought you were going to propose and didn’t want to interrupt your speech.”

“Oh.” Hal blushed.

Bruce took his hand and brought it to his lips. 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready.” he said, kissing each knuckle. 

Hal's body relaxed and he smiled at Bruce.

“Thanks for your concern but I was thinking about having your name inscribed on my skin in a permanent way. Believe me, I am ready whenever you are.” 

Bruce kissed him deeply. Hal reciprocated eagerly, straddling him.

“Good.” Bruce said when they separated for air. 

Hal whined as his lover pushed him aside to rummage tentatively through the drawer of his bedside table. Hal's eyes widened when Bruce threw a small velvety box into his unsuspecting hands.

“Spooky, is this -- ?”

Hal was looking at the small box with a certain fascination. His hands were shaking a bit. Bruce wrapped his own around them and opened the box. 

Two wedding bands sat there on a cushion. Hal raised his eyes to meet Bruce's. There was a small smile on his lips.

“Will you marry me ?” he asked. 

“Bruce, I -" Hal kissed his partner. "Yes, of course ! My golddigger's dreams went true at last !"

"I hate you so, so, so much." Bruce mumbled between kisses, putting the rings back in the drawer. 

"I know. Me too." Hal whispered, pushing him down into the mattress.


End file.
